Scylla
Scylla is a character in Barbie: The Pearl Princess. She is an old mermaid who was paid by Caligo to kill the baby princess of Seagundia. But when she saw the baby, she couldn't bring herself to do it and became Lumina's adoptive aunt. She is voiced by Patricia Pattenden. Story Years ago, when Lumina was born, Caligo paid Scylla to kill the newly born princess. Scylla couldn't bring herself to kill the child, though, so she raised her far away and told Caligo she was dead. Scylla lived with Lumina for seventeen years, warning her to keep her pearl magic a secret so that "bad people" wouldn't find her, fearing Caligo would find out she was alive. One day after Lumina's seventeenth birthday, Murray comes to her home and informs her of Caligo's plan to poison the king of Seagundia so that Caligo's son would immediately become the next king. Caligo wants Scylla to put the poison in the king's chalice. Scylla refuses at first, but Murray threatens to tell everyone she killed the baby princess if she doesn't agree to the plan. Scylla replies "If it's poison Caligo wants, it's poison he'll get," which Murray takes to mean she has accepted. Murray gives Scylla an invitation to the royal ball, and tells her when to arrive at the castle, which is overheard by Lumina as she comes inside. Murray is surprised and suspicious to see Lumina, as well as to hear her call Scylla "Aunt", since he thought Scylla lived alone. Scylla throws Murray out of the house. Lumina's excitement about the castle isn't over, however. She begs Scylla to take her with her to the castle, but Scylla tells Lumina no and mentions that the journey is dangerous, due to burning fire coral, vampire squid and stonefish. In the city, Lumina and Kuda see Scylla. Kuda tells Lumina to hide in Salon La Mer, since Lumina doesn't have the invitation Scylla forgot. A bit later, Lumina and Kuda disguise their hair to avoid being spotted by Scylla. Scylla sees Lumina from the back with short hair, but doesn't believe it's her and continues on. This leads to Lumina getting a job at Salon La Mer. Upon arrival at the castle, Caligo tells Scylla of the plan. He also inquires after Scylla's niece, which makes Scylla afraid and angry. However, Caligo says nothing more about it. Unfortunately, he soon finds out from Murray that Scylla has been hiding the princess the whole time. At the ball, Scylla serves the Merberry Nectar. She speaks directly to Caligo when serving his, which causes him to be suspicious. A bit later, Scylla overhears Lumina's parents lament over their lost daughter, and a royal server tells her she should be serving the nectar, but Scylla thinks he's talking about Lumina, as he said she couldn't hold on to things forever and "that" belonged to the king and queen. Scylla then attempts to take Caligo's chalice, saying she is done poisoning people, confirming Caligo's suspicion that she had poisoned his chalice and not the king's. Caligo doesn't let Scylla take it, and Scylla swims away angrily. At the toast, Caligo knocks over King Nereus's chalice and offers him his own, which is poisoned. Scylla tries to stop the king from taking a drink, but a Trident Squad guard blocks her. Fortunately, Lumina appears and knocks the chalice over before the king can drink from it. Caligo makes up a story that Lumina tried to attack the king, but Scylla clears Lumina's name by admitting she put poison in the king's cup. She starts to say that Caligo forced her to do it, but Caligo pushes Scylla onto one of Spike's spikes before she can accuse him. As Scylla lies dying on the floor, she tells Lumina the truth: she kidnapped her to protect her, but her parents were suffering for seventeen years. Scylla then falls unconscious, and Lumina asks Spike about the antidote to his venom, but Spike only knows about the sulfur lily, which he despairs cannot be found in time. Fortunately, Fergis has one and Lumina takes it. Caligo grabs the unconscious Scylla and heads for the door, intent on not letting Lumina save her. Lumina uses her pearl magic to lock the door, trap Caligo and separate him and Scylla. After that, she gives Scylla two of the lily's petals. Scylla, now healed, wakes up and hugs Lumina. She then reveals Caligo to have ordered her to poison the king. Caligo tries to deny it, but Fergis backs Scylla up. Queen Lorelei then asks Lumina if she has always been able to do the pearl magic. Lumina says yes, and Scylla confirms that Lumina is the lost princess. Fergis gives the Pearl of the Sea back to King Nereus, who presents it to Lumina. The medallion transforms her, proving she is the rightful heir. Scylla apologizes for hiding Lumina, but Nereus forgives her. Lumina's parents tell her that the castle is now her home, but Lumina says it wouldn't be home without Scylla and Kuda. Scylla protests, but Lorelei insists she stay, since she's Lumina's family too. The ball continues, and Scylla dances with Kuda before posing for the new royal portrait. Trivia * "Scylla" is the name of a six-headed sea monster from Greek myth. She appeared in the Odyssey. Category:Barbie: The Pearl Princess Characters Category:Females Category:Mermaids Category:Characters Category:British characters Category:Reformed Characters